Episode 1998-103 04-13-1998
04-13-1998 Monday, April 13, 1998 Sponsors: A, G, 9 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1998 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Soul A! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie invents a machine that makes A's -- you turn the crank over here, you push the button on top, and out comes an A. But it doesn't work when it rains -- it only makes A when the sun shines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A/a (Gordon voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A barbershop quartet sings about counting floors when they go up and down in an elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Two Chips & A Miss - Unknown to each other, both Chip and Dale, feigning sleepiness and disinterest, sneak out of their tree to head downtown and meet the same pretty lounge singer, Clarice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Reach Your Hand Up High |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fish form G and g. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 penguins slide down a hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Oh, You Beautiful Doll” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count invites the Countess to his castle to watch their favorite show, "twentysomething", where a couple (played by themselves) and Prairie Dawn learn that "twentysomething" is not a number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man is allergic to the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tony Bennett and Lexine sing "Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story about an ape and a bird, using the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "On My Pond" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for astronaut, airplane, airport and automobile. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dolphin walks backwards on the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Sheep Will Jump Over My Bed?" The answer is 9. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two girls walk on an island together, and a map of the island is shown. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms and nine toes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wayne and Wanda try to sing "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!" For the first time, Wayne finds the humor in the number's abrupt ending. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count finds three Honkers and counts 20 of their honks. They then want him to honk his nose, but he ends up hurting it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Glue |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle sings "We're Barefooting" with The Kidsongs Kids & Ruby Biggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Ape (who crashes into a tree and forms a SHAPE) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Cigarettes and Whiskey": Peter plays a bass-drum beating temperance preacher, backed by members of Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers, Dr. Julius Strangepork, and George the Janitor. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man displays his invention, the A-box, which only takes the letter A. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide